


Mandos being sweet and adopting baby ducks and stuff

by BABY_YODA_LOVER



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: BABY DUCKS FOR LIFE, Fluff, JUST LOTS OF FLUFF!!!, Mandalorians are so sweet and I want to hug all of them!, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and people being like "what the kriff" about it but the mandos dont care because, baby ducks are cute, literally just mandalorians adopting animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BABY_YODA_LOVER/pseuds/BABY_YODA_LOVER
Summary: Mandalorians have an instinct installed in them as soon as they're born or rescued. To protect. Protect and love. People just think of them as ruthless warriors. That's about to change.AKA Mandos adopt baby ducks and stuff and people are freaked out about it.Edit: I FRICKING SPELLED THEY'RE AS THEIR IN THE SUMMARY MY GOD I'M SORRY!
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm just writing what's in my heart. Also, I partly got this idea from a post on Tumblr by Maulusque, so thank you for your wonderful idea if you ever see this!

You have seen a lot of strange things in your day. Tusken raiders interacting and not killing locals, Loth cats attacking Stormtroopers, hell, you’ve even seen a kriffing Jedi! But nothing as strange as this. A Mandalorian with green, red, and brown armor. But that’s not the strangest part. This Mandalorian is at least a head taller than you, but appears to be about your height because he’s looking down at something in his arms. As you walk closer to each other, you see what he’s carrying. A duckling. A kriffing duckling. You expected maybe a gun, or the head of his enemy. But its a duckling. The duckling quacks, and the Mandalorian reaches for it. He strokes it’s head. Maybe, just maybe, there’s more to Mandalorians than meets the eye.


	2. OMKG (Oh my kriffing god)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the same thing but with a kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just happened... My writing has a mind of it's own.

You’re walking around the covert. It always sucks on the days you can’t be out catching bounties. Your gray and scarlet armor is hot, especially underground.

The Armorer wants you to guard the entrance to the covert. Not a great job, but at least it’ll keep you busy. As you lean against the wall, picking at a scab, you hear heavy breathing. At least it’s coming through a helmet. You stand up and walk further down the tunnel that leads to the exit of the covert. A Mandalorian with lavender and white armor nearly runs into you, but skids to a halt at the last moment. “Ni ceta.” they mumble in Mando’a, and start slipping past you. You hold your arm out to keep them there. “Udesii. Calm down. What is it?” the Mandalorian simply holds something up. It’s a fluffy gray kitten. “Oh my Manda.” You exclaim. It’s the cutest kriffing thing you’ve ever seen.


End file.
